1. Field
This disclosure relates to a touch screen panel for a display device, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel with reduced thickness and weight as well as improved yield during a fabrication process.
2. Related Art
Various input devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse, a trackball, a joystick and a digitizer, are provided on various home appliances or communication devices to receive user input. However, in many types of input devices, a user has to learn how to use the input devices, making it difficult for the user to properly operate the products. Furthermore, the input device occupies a separate space, which increases the overall size of the appliances or devices incorporating these input devices. Thus, there has been an increasing demand for simple and convenient input devices.
A touch screen panel is an input device that mitigates or removes such drawbacks in other types of input devices. The touch screen panel allows users to provide user input by directly touching the screen with the users' finger or a pen. The touch screen panel is currently being applied to various display devices due to its simple structure and robust operation.
Two types of touch screen panels are generally in use. One is a resistive type and the other is a capacitive type. The resistive type touch screen panel senses touching and the location of touched portion of the touch screen panel based on a voltage gradient. The voltage gradient depends on resistance in a metal electrode formed on an upper substrate or a lower substrate. In contrast, the capacitive type touch screen panel senses the touching and a touched portion of the touched portion of the touch screen panel based on change of capacitance between electrodes due to touching of the touch screen panel.